Memory test
A memory test was a Federation computer-run performance and evaluation tool used to test the memory of previously incapacitated individuals. The questions asked by the computer were based on its knowledge of the individual's background, skills and species. In 2286, Spock took a memory test on , following his "rebirth" on the , as part of retraining his mind. Test questions Spock's test consisted of questions displayed on three transparant screens, and read out in turn by a computer voice. Answers were given both vocally and by keyboard, and several questions could be answered at the same time, especially as the tempo went up. The following questions were asked in Spock's memory test: Q) Where were the first conclusive advances made on toroidal space-time distortion and by whom? :A) At Cambridge, Massachusetts, Earth, in 2052 b..... Q) Who said, "Logic is the cement of our civilization with which we ascend from chaos using reason as our guide"? :A.) T'Plana-Hath, matron of Vulcan philosophy. Q) What is the molecular formula of yominum sulfide crystals? :A) ::: :::K4Ym3(SO73Es2) Q) Solve: :A) ::: :::"White Queen to section 5, grid 6." (top left) :::"Queen takes Knight." (top right) :::"Rook takes Queen." (bottom left) :::"White pawn to section 5, grid 7, pawn takes Rook. Checkmate." (bottom right) Q) What significant contribution to bioengineering was made on the Loonkerian outpost on Klendth? :A) The universal atmospheric element compensator. Q) Evaluate and conclude: A starship's sensors indicate it is being pursued so closely that it occupies the same space as its pursuer. ::: Q) Identify object and its cultural significance. ::: :A) Klingon mummification glyph Q) What were the principal historical events on the planet Earth in the year 1987? :A) (two answers were given) Computers cloned from carrots - New York Times is last magazine to close doors. Q) What was Kiri-kin-tha's first law of metaphysics? :A) "Nothing unreal exists." Q) Adjust the sine wave of this magnetic envelope so that anti-neutrons can pass through it but anti-gravitons cannot. :A) ::: Q) What is the electronic configuration of gadolinium? The final question given was: Q) How do you feel? Spock, however, did not understand the question, regarding it as irrelevant. It was then explained to him by his mother, Amanda Grayson, that because he was half-Human and the computer was aware of that fact, it was going to ask his "Human side" that question. Subsequently, after careful consideration and in light of experiences of Earth in the year 1986, Spock came up with a possible answer to the question - "I feel fine" - which he told Sarek to convey to Amanda. ( ) Background information Some questions were presented in a different order in the script. In addition to cut answers or parts of answers, a few questions were given in the script which were not shown on-screen : Between the question regarding T'plana-Hath and the 3-dimensional chess problem: Q) What significant legal precedent arose from the peace pact between and Rigel IV? :A) All beings may not be created equal yet shall be given equal opportunity and treatment under the law. Between the question regarding the Loonkerian outpost innovation and the question on toroidal space-time distortion: Q) What is this a model of? :A) A three dimensional theoretical representation of a four dimensional time gate as proposed by the Andorian scientist, Shres. The script also specified that the screens would go silent, and then display "Memory test satisfactory" before moving on to the final question. In the movie, the final question was directly after the previous ones. fr:Test de mémoire Category:Education